Express $0.7928$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.7928$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100} + \dfrac{2}{1000} + \dfrac{7}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7928}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7928$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7928}{10000}$